Adventurer DxD
by OliverTomix007
Summary: Ben Tennyson had achieved a lot in his life, He had accomplished feats no normal person can. He had defeated enemies like Diagon and Vilgax, Saved the planet and paid the price to do that. However, Can he handle his certain red head fan? Who is asking for his help to break off her engagement to a guy? Can he really resist her innocence and charms?only time can tell


If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, an what my lousy childhood was like, and how my parents were occupied and all before they had me, and all that David Copperfield kind of crap, but I don't feel like going into it, if you want to know the truth, I don't have a single idea how I ended up being the way I am now. Apart from my grandfather's blood...You know the famous Maxwell Tennyson?

Oops...sorry, Considering you folks are humans. You don't know much about him even if he saved planet many many times. Well, He isn't much of a bragger. You would be surprised to know that he could have been the first man to walk on the moon. Anyways, Good for you, He chose the anonymous Men In Black style career and went into saving planet or fighting alien baddies thingy.

Well, Except his weird tastes in cuisine...that was a bad bad thing to happen. Not only that he had also infected my mom with it.

Yep, That sucks!

And now you are wondering who am I? Right, It's obvious for you to think who is this weird guy sprouting out his lifestory to us?

Ha ha!

Don't worry ! I am not laughing at you, I am laughing at myself. Well its funny, so much funny. A couple of years ago I was used to be a world famous superhero. There were cuisines named on me. DC and Marvel were fighting over rights for my life story. Some of big hollywood hotshots even wanted to make multi series movies based on me. There were video games and animes based on the aliens.

Aliens?

Well yeah, I never told you my name, right? My name is Ben Tennyson and I possess the Universe's greatest and most sophisticated weapon, Ultimatrix. A gauntlet shaped mechanism which allows me to morph into aliens. Well, Not anymore though. It has merged with my body right now! So it is now a symbol on my chest which allows me to have alien powers without changing my body.

Why?

Ah! Well it involves three faces, Three very very big faces. A Gigantic monstrous Squid, An Angry bastard and a compassionate but stubborn bitch. They are reason behind all of this , Especially your thoughts about putting me into mental asylum. Well I don't blame you, Bellicious and Serena has a way of getting back at you

0ooooo0oooooo0

Buchou, are you in here?" Akeno called out as she slowly opened the door to the clubroom. She quickly got her answer when she saw Rias at her desk. The young devil was in her chair, her face planted on her desk. An aura of gloom and depression surrounding her.

Akeno blinked in surprise at the sight. Rias had been fine that morning. She'd gone to talk when her friend/rival Sona requested she come to the student council room. Akeno had only come here when she heard Rias hadn't shown up for her classes. Rias and her lived in the old school building, so they never really missed school. What had happened during her talk with Sona that had left Rias so…miserable?

Moving forward, Akeno touched Rias' shoulder before asking gently, "Rias. What happened?" Her use of her name instead of her title showed how concerned Akeno was. Rias eventually said something, but it was nonsensical because her face was still pressed against her desk. Akeno sweat dropped before asking, "Can you repeat that?"

Rias slowly lifted her head to show a despairing face. She then informed her queen, "Sona made Issei part of her peerage last night."

"What?" Akeno asked in shock and dismay.

"You heard me," Rias grumbled before putting her face back against the desk.

Akeno moved to a chair and collapsed into it as she absorbed the news. She then questioned in a tense voice, "What happened? I thought Sona was stepping aside on Issei since you let her pick up three of the more magically talented students without issue."

Rias lifted her head just enough to explain clearly, "She says she did. She says that she has stayed to the sideline for months, but that time ran out. That she gave me plenty of time to make him part of my peerage, but didn't make use of the opportunity. That if I wasn't going to act, she wasn't going to restrain herself."

Akeno wanted to argue, but couldn't. What Sona was saying was true. They identified Issei as a Sacred Gear holder at the end of the last year. They had immediately gone to Sona to claim him, cashing in the favors she owed them to prevent any arguments, but they haven't acted since. They had the entire summer and several more months since to induct him into Rias' peerage, but they hadn't. They had sat by on Rias' orders. To Sona, it must have appeared they had chosen to ignore Issei entirely. Since she had given Rias the chance to claim him, there was no issue in her claiming him now. From a logical standpoint, Sona had every right to claim Issei. So she did.

"This is horrible!" Akeno finally exclaimed.

"I know."

"Riser is sure to come calling soon!"

"I know."

"We have no chance to beat him in a rating game in our current condition!"

"I KNOW, AKENO!"

That stopped Akeno. She immediately stopped talking. She had just been repeating what Rias no doubt knew, and Rias was probably even more terrified by the implications than she was.

Seeing Akeno calm down, Rias put her face back against her desk with a groan of despair. No matter how she thought about it, things did not look good. No, they looked downright terrible.

The reason is because one Riser Phenex, her fiancée. Not by choice though. The two had been engaged since before she had even been born. Put simply, Rias didn't want to marry him…at all. The marriage had a lot of political implications though. With so few pure-blooded devils remaining, it was viewed as a way to ensure the next generation of pure-blooded devils. It would also cement an alliance between the Gremory Clan and Phenex Family, two of the remaining 34 pillar families. So the marriage was pretty much set in stone.

Almost, but not quite. Devils value power greatly. If Rias can prove her power and leadership abilities before the marriage, she could end it. She had few real options to do just that though, considering her age and current power level. The only real option was to beat Riser in an unofficial Rating Match. Rating Matches are a sign of a devils personal power, and the power of their peerage. Defeating Riser would prove Rias was the more powerful devil, thus her opinion would trump Riser's in the mind of the devil community. It was the best option.

The prospects of that occurring were at an all time low though. Riser was older and more experienced than her. He had an entire peerage, fifteen members. She had four total, one of which is useless currently. Including the kings, it was sixteen to four. Numbers don't decide a match, but they sure do help. And the numbers are currently against her. She doesn't even want to acknowledge that Riser is immortal at this point.

No matter how she thinks about it, her chance of winning the match is 0%. No strategy she can come up with, no training they can do, no forbidden spell she could learn, nothing can alter that 0%. She needs more peerage members to simply have the smallest chance of success.

She was also running out of time. Riser was not known for his patience. Since she's had her Evil Piece set for over two years now, it was only a matter of time. Riser was going to run out of patience. He'd then pressure his father, who would pressure her father, who would then pressure her to have the marriage occur. Her brother had recently warned her Riser was tired of waiting. He was starting to complain to his father. She had maybe six months before she ran out of time, but more likely just two or three months. That was an incredibly small window to work with.

She had thought Issei was the opportunity she was looking for. His sacred gear was so powerful that it could only be a Longinus, one of the thirteen most powerful sacred gears in the world. A weapon that can kill a god. The idea of such a person going to her school had practically been fate in Rias' mind. Not that Issei's assistance alone would have been enough to guarantee a victory over Riser. Longinus may be powerful, but they don't start out that way. Their wielders needs unlock such power. They need time, experience, training. It had still been enough to give Rias hope that she could beat Riser though. If Issei could gain even basic control over his Longinus, her chance of defeating Riser rose to 5%. 5% is abysmally low still, but Rias would take it over 0%.

And even that small chance had now sunk through her grasp. Sona had stolen even that chance from her. Rias wanted to scream, rant, beat Sona to a pulp with her hands. She couldn't though. Sona had done nothing wrong. She was simply a scapegoat for Rias to blame for her own failure. She finally grumbled out, "Being patient and waiting seems to have come to bite me in the ass."

Akeno somehow managed to hear, and couldn't help but ask, "Why did we wait? I mean, we've known about Issei for half a year. Why did you order us to wait?"

Rias looked nervous and embarrassed. She hesitantly explained, "I figured the fallen angels in the town would eventually identify Issei as a Longinus holder as well. They would no doubt try to eliminate him. I figured I could resurrect him then."

Akeno's eyebrows raised before she replied in a sly, but slightly disbelieving, voice, "Ara Ara. Was Buchou being manipulative? Planning to use someone's death as a way to ensure their loyalty?"

Rias' head shot up and she quickly retorted, "No. That isn't what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Akeno immediately asked, confused by her king's unusually flustered behavior. She was also slightly glad Rias hadn't been trying to manipulate Issei. Rias had secured her entire current peerage by saving their lives, herself included. If she showed she was willing to let prospective peerage candidates walk to their deaths in order to gain their loyalty, it would cast a ray of suspicion on how she gained any of them.

Rias once again showed clear hesitation in answering. After a few seconds of stammering, she looked away as she whispered while blushing heavily, "It would have been awkward."

Akeno blinked, having caught her words. She just didn't understand them. She quickly asked, "What do you mean?"

Rias very clearly gathered up her courage before clarifying while blushing more than Akeno had ever seen, "It would have been awkward to explain to Issei about everything. All of you already knew about the supernatural before joining my peerage. I didn't really know how to explain to someone completely ignorant. So I figured the shock of finding out about fallen angels and being reincarnated would make it easier."

Akeno just gaped. After nearly a minute just sitting there in disbelief, she managed to say softly, "So the reason we waited for six months, the reason we lost a Longinus user…is because you thought it would be awkward to explain the supernatural to him."

"…Yes."

"…Idiot."

"I know."

"Like seriously. You are an idiot."

"I know."

"Like the most idiotic thing you have ever done."

"I know!"

"You might have just made the biggest, and most idiotic, mistake of your entire life!"

"I know, okay!" Rias screamed, tears now gathering in her eyes. She then spun to look out the window, turning her back to Akeno.

That quickly stopped any anger Akeno might have been feeling. Anything she was feeling, Rias was probably feeling twice as bad. This mistake might very well force Rias to marry Riser, who is well known for treating his peerage like a harem. Akeno would have to follow Rias in such a case, but Riser would have no right to touch her. Rias was not so lucky. She'd be his wife.

Akeno couldn't help herself from sighing though. The pure imbecilic quality of Rias' reason to not approach Issei earlier was just too much. Rias was outgoing, had no shame, was friendly, and charming. To find she had been nervous about explaining the supernatural to Issei was something Akeno hadn't ever even considered. Thinking on it, she can see a bit why. Rias, and the entire Gremory family, consider their peerage to be their family. Trying to make the process of introducing a new member as smooth as possible was likely something she hadn't even needed to think about. It was automatic. The possibility of Issei rejecting her or entering denial, which is always possible when telling normal humans about the supernatural, had likely been a nightmare scenario for her. So she instead wSo she instead was willing to wait months in order to optimize the chance of such a thing not happening. Still didn't make it any less stupid though.

Approaching Rias' back, Akeno laid a comforting hand on her shoulder before saying, "It's okay, Rias. I won't lie and say what you did wasn't stupid, but everyone is stupid once in a while. No need to beat yourself up over it."

"I may have just lost my only chance to marry a person I love because I was shy. That's a good reason to beat myself up about," Rias' whispered, no doubt holding back tears. Akeno really didn't know how to respond to that, so she just hugged Rias softly. The best she could do was try and show Rias she was there for her, no matter how bad things look. After a few moments of this, Rias asked, "What should I do, Akeno?"

Akeno blinked in shock before asking, "You're asking me?"

"I don't see why not. I've done a pretty good job of botching things up. I'm a complete failure as a king. If you asked me two years ago, I would have declared confidently that most of my peerage would have been filled by this point. That they'd all be well trained and powerful Ready to defeat Riser. Instead I have…this," Rias stated in a bitter voice. She then gave a weak laugh, cracking halfway through due to her emotion. Akeno decided to ignore the possible insult. She knew Rias didn't mean it like that. Rias considered all of them her family, and loved them. It was the idea that she only had four peerage members, one that had to be sealed away for his own safety. Considering she had been preparing and planning for two years to eventually face Riser, her efforts have not borne much fruit. After a few seconds of weak sobs, Rias recovered enough to finish, "Seems like anyone can do better than me right now, and you are way better than a random person. So I don't see why not."

Akeno nodded gravely. Rias had always been certain in her abilities, but this seems to have created a crack in her usual confidence. A crack that had likely been forming for months as the deadline with Riser approached. This incident was the last straw. So now she's looking around her for help, which is actually good. She's not giving up or trying to stand by herself. When weak, its better to lean a bit on your friends. That's what they are for, after all.

So Akeno lead the now outright crying Rias back to her chair. She then pulled out a tissue and gently dabbed at her eyes. Thankfully Rias didn't wear mascara or makeup, so she didn't need to worry about that sort of mess. Once Rias' tears stopped flowing, Akeno stood and started to make two cups of tea. She then gave one to the hiccupping and shaking Rias before sitting opposite her with her own cup. She then waited till Rias took a few sips. The tea did its job in calming Rias down slightly.

Placing her own tea down, Akeno started seriously, "If I am going to give you advice then I am going to be completely honest, Rias…Right now, Sona has proven herself a far superior king than you."

That made Rias flinch. Sure, she had been expecting something like that. Even asked for it. Still didn't make it any easier to hear. Sona was her rival, despite also being her friend. To hear that she had lost to her rival so bluntly was not a good feeling.

Akeno continued on though, explaining, "It isn't do to your personal power or ability or anything. It's simply a matter of the method in which you both gathered your peerage. To be blunt Rias, you did almost nothing. Myself, Koneko, Yuuto, and Gasper. We all fell right into your lap by coincidence, and you simply took advantage. That seems to have colored your expectations though. You have been waiting for it to happen again. For a sacred gear holder, youkai, devil, or whatever to fall into your lap. Even Issei. You knew about him, but it wasn't enough for him to go to our school. You wanted some perfect event. For him to be killed by the fallen angels, and you come to the rescue. You have been waiting for some big opportunity to fall into your lap."

"Now let's think about how Sona went about gathering a peerage. She didn't wait. She carefully evaluated the students in this school who had magical potential. She then recruited the one's with the most, resolving to train them up over time. She didn't wait for already competent candidates to appear. She calculated who could eventually become a competent peerage member, and then set about making them achieve that potential. While you waited for opportunities to appear, she actively worked to create her own opportunities. Thinking about it, her choice to recruit Issei was not only logical, but expected. To her, your choice to wait for a better opportunity to recruit him must have been infuriating. In her mind, if you weren't going to take advantage of this opportunity, she might as well. That she waited six months is actually the unexpected part. I would have guessed she'd have only given you half that time."

"So the answer to your earlier question about what you should do. You need to change your method, Rias. You can't wait for some hero or savior to appear. You have to work at improving your peerage. Put in a true effort," Akeno declared bluntly. She then elaborated, "We'll use our familiars to scout out any possible talent. Anyone that has above average magical potential. Three of our familiars in the school, and one searching the city for any sacred gear users or supernatural creatures. We review them all, and make a decision. We then recruit them. No delay."

Rias nodded, and clenched her fists in determination " You are right Akeno. Right now Riser is the biggest villain in my life, He had always been. Now as all of our hopes seem lost, We need to call the biggest hero of our lives" With a bright smile on her face she opened a cup board and took out what it seemed to be a miniature replica of **Diamondhead**

"We don't have long before our match with Riser. We don't have time to properly train someone from scratch. Riser has monstrous strength, So We will need an army to defeat him, We are going to need an army of monsters"

Akeno's eyes widened as realisation hit her, She spoke with as faint blush adorned her cheeks " Are you talking about _him?"_

"Who else? The awesomest, greatest, bravest person to ever exist, My beloved Ultraman~kun"

 **Flashback**

The whole ground of underworld was shaking, The sky had started crackling with reddish and bluish waves of electricity. Alarms were going out everywhere and the whole hell was on lockdown.

The reason behind it was a creature which even sent cold shivers through all of Ultimate Class Devils' spines. It was a massive beast resembling a giant green octopus. Its "face" was a large mass of tentacles, with either a much larger tentacle or a tail sticking out of its back. It had brown armor on most of its body, with two hooked projections framing its red eyes. The creature was too much gigantic and massive. It even dwarved the new supercool form Ultraman ~kun had gained, Which was massive itself.

The Hell's layer was pounded relentlessly and the massive explosions were so great that it reached all the way through the first level and destroying the Gate which was thought to be impossible but such was the power of this fearsome creature! Diagon, The Dragon of destruction! He was atleast twenty times stronger than the great Ddraig and Majestic Albion combinened. Even Grayfia~ san was having trouble keeping up the barriers around their estate. It growled again and each time that it did so, Rias felt her blood run cold and grabbed the hands of her queen and best friend. Tears threatened to roll on her cheeks

Human world was gone, It was enslaved by this demonic entity who was several times stronger than the four Maous combined. The moment his power would make contact on the surface, All low and middle class devils would turn into Escorticas, Some of them had already turned into one. Kiba and Koneko were unlucky enough to face such fate. Her Onii-sama, The Maou himself had covered the whole Underworld with his Aura to repel the corrupting Dragon's powers but even he was unsuccesful.

It seemed that the more power he tried to put between barrier and Diagon, The more powerful Dragon of destruction became. He was at his full power but the Dragon wasn't stopping. He had continued to smash through Underworld's force field, Even her Onii Sama's power of destruction wasn't enough . Even the mighty dragon slayer, One who was blessed with eternal life and unmatchable power , Saint George was killed. He defeated the Diagon last time and he was killed , Just like that

He had the superpowerful sword, Ascalon. Which was several times stronger then True longinus. Yet, He still lost.

However, Her beloved Ultraman~kun was still alive and she had faith in his abilities. Even though he didn't seem much compared to their powerlevel except for several transformations which were utterely astonishing. He could also turn into this lizard thing who had froze the whole volcano and not to mention the cool Diamond golem form of his. Her family didn't understand why she wasn't as head over heels in love with Riser Phoenix and he is her fiancé. Not only that a marriage between their two Clans would have strengthen both in the long run. Especially from her childhood she was fascinated with human world and the way of learning about them was Mangas and TV. Unbeknownst her those things had turned her into an Otaku. Ah! But no one will dare to tell that on her face though. Besides she couldn't help herself, The boy could turn into that four armed muscular hunk and the cute ditto thing. The video games and Tv series regarding the Alien Superhero were quite popular cause the real one existed in human world. She was hooked onto them since her childhood. She didn't know when her childhood fascination had turned into a crush.

She was especially delighted when she found out the person was a boy. Around her age too. His name was Ben Tennyson and He was from United States. The media wasn't very kind to him though. Despite how many times he had saved the planet and the entire human race. She was very much curious though. She had grown up adoring alien superheroes and now she found out who he actually was, She wanted to figure what kind of person he really was. She could easily march up to Bellwood and meet him. There were two things stopping her though, First he had a girlfriend. A very mean girlfriend who didn't seem to want a superhero boyfriend. That's why she seemed to argue with him regarding his abscense in her tennis matches.

Girl! Relationships are two way street. You can atleast try to do something your boyfriend likes but no you are always busy with your "ship" thing.

He he! But Rias hardly considered her a threat. Julie Yamamoto's insecurities had started wearing her off and she had trouble keeping up with her boyfriend's fame. It seemed Ben knew that too but their relationship was the only normal thing in Ben's life. Besides it saved him from any further scandels in media. Which must be the only reason he was putting so much effort in their relationship. Sooner or later they were gonna break up

And second, Maous passed a law that no member of supernatural community were to go anywhere near the boy until he reaches his seventeenth birthday. That was a cruel law but Rias knew it was necessory. She didn't like it though cause it stopped her from actually befriending him and...go out with him. He was a superhero but at a time he was such normal boy, Just like her. He could have any girl he wanted but yet he stayed loyal to his rather average looking girlfriend. He could have a harem considering how many fangirls he had but he chose not to.

He was so much much much better than Riser. He sometimes let the fame get over his head but that was natural, She had seen people doing much worse. His ego and overconfidence were just a mask to hide his own insecurity and fears, She could relate with that. Afterall she too wore the mask of great Onee-sama of Kuoh. They had so much in common, Even the color of their eyes and love for sumo that moment onwards quite unconsciously he had made it on the top of her fiance list.

That made her even more determined to win against Riser though. Riser himself was fascinated by Alien Superhero especially his fire based forms and his terrifying ability of scanning the creatures and turn into most optimal version of them. He could scan Youkais, Dragons or even the members of pilar family itself. Sometimes, Actually a lot of times he could get hyperevolved forms of the species, Which were atleast four times stronger then the regular member of species.

Riser was highly ambitious and her onii-sama had a hard time controlling him. Once he married her, She will be subservient to him. Along with her peerage and as her husband, He will also have some special treatment from Sierzech himself. There was a high possibility he might force her or Akeno do some unthinkable "things" to recruit Ben 10. It was expected cause Riser was not above using underhanded methods. If seduction didn't work , He might go far enough to threaten his family.

That's why she must defeat Riser, To protect her favorite Superhero!

She always wondered though, How would the protector of planet react when he finds out about her? Little sister of Maou crushing on him?

However, All of her hopes were lost now. None of her dreams would come true cause the evil dragon was about to enslave whole Underworld.

Just when it seemed the beast was about to break the distance between hell and earth, A small dark fist smashed on its head, A massive gale of wind then exploded off of his fist , clashing with the Gigantic squid and forcefully sending him away in the clouds. Rias squealed with joy and excitement as she noticed the symbol on the humanoid creature's chest

Her beloved Ultraman~kun was not only alive but he has gained some sort of super super super god level powers which could kick a heavenly dragon's ass just like that.

Akeno blushed as she observed another one of Buchou's beloved Ultraman~kun's transformation. Just recently a few months ago Ben was forced to use **Ultimate Waybig** against Albedo, When he mutated himself to become the most powerful Tokustar to ever exist. He intended to destroy Bellwood and the earth. Believe it! He could have blown up the whole planet in one shot. Ben was advised by Azmuth to seek Potis Altiere and He used it to go Ultimate. The thunder priestess didn't think that much of Ben before. She did find his desire to help people admirable though. However seeing him go all giant had started to make her bothered and hot from inside, it made her all gooey inside just thinking how fun and...pleasurable it would be to challenge him to a sparring match. Imagining the fight gave her "unholy" dreams which lasted for months.

But right now, Seeing the muscular and powerful **Alien X** in action made her feel happy from inside. The human world wasn't lost yet, Cause Ben 10 was still alive. A ferocious blush crept on her face as the Celestialsapien gave Diagon a beating of life. She looked shyly to him. She wasn't surprised though that he would accomplish the impossible. The thunder Priestess blushed, the Ultraman~kun's new muscular frame and powers were making her dizzy. It looked so good and she was doing all she could not to do or say something that would cause a scandal and besmirch her president's name.

"Ufufu~ First the awesome giant and now this tall dark hunk, You really are delicious, Ben~kun"

Unbeknownst to Rias Gremory the biggest competition for her beloved superhero's heart was going to be her bestest friend!

 **Flashback end**

"Ah! That was the golden day of our lives. Seeing that dark hunk with rock hard abs! It sucked that he made all people on earth forget about him and he kinda lost his cool powers to defeat that meany Diagon. He still has that supercool sword though. But no super alien buddies on Earth's TV ,That totally suckes!" Rias squealed in delight and added with a sigh.

" Yes, I can't agree more Buchou," Akeno smiled in response " But you know the law right? We can't contact him directly as long as...

"He will be seventeen tomorrow , So the first law will be nullified" Rias smirked as she put her knight piece forward " Besides we can't reach him as long as he is in his country but that can be arranged! All we need to do is push things a bit!"

" Are you sure this is a nice idea Buchou?"

"We don't have a choice, Hyoudou Issei and Ben Tennyson are cousins. If we don't act fast, She may use that to get him first. I am not going to let her steal away my dream" Rias clenched her fists in determination " Even if it means "charming" his parents, We are going to do it."

"Do you think he would help us? A superhero helping Devils? Is it really possible?" Akeno asked with a hint of sadness in her voice

" A superhero may not help devils but...Rias trailed off with a smile " Ben Tennyson would always help people in need, No matter what species they belong to. He even helped his enemies multiple times, I don't think why he won't help his fans?"

"And Akeno...

"Yeah?"

"Don't try to seduce Ultramen~kun once he comes here!"

"Ufufu~ I will try not to but seeing him turns on my M-mode so I can't promise anything!"

0ooo0oooo0

"You were expelled!" Carl Tennyson shouted at his son, Ben recoiled a little from the sound. His Dad, Carl Tennyson, was not known to get angry at much, other than at villains who used to hurt him, In fact it was rare to see anything but a goofy smile on his face but right now he was furious. He was still in his blue formal suit that he always wore and had only pulled down the glasses he was wearing and Ben could see the anger in his gaze. "What do you have to say for yourself young man!?"

That was a stupid question. However Ben tried to answer that without venting out his spleen 'I am sorry that I was saving a school bus full of children and didn't make it to my homeroom on time . I no longer need to worry about mistransforming or timing out cause Azmuth gave me this new transformation called " Ultimate Ben". However, Using that Alien against Diagon forced me to pay a price, Which included all of my transformations apart from my original ones and my fame. Our family and Kevin are the only people to know about what really happened. I just need to find some samples to scan but aliens are no where to be found! Just cause I have only ten aliens available doesn't mean I would stop being a hero! You know that , Mom and Dad! You raised me like that."

"This isn't about it anymore son! Look at you son, You were used to be so happy when you took off the watch last time. You joined defense classes, Swimming classes and you even became the soccer star of the whole city. Now what are you? You have broken up with Julie, Your social life has totally crumbled. You have trouble sleeping, The injuries, The weariness . You have to call the quit before your body and mind breaks entirely. Who are you fighting Ben? There are no supervillains around here. Even if they are, They no longer remember themselves or you. Can't you enjoy the peace once in your life?" His mom, Sandra Tennyson said disappointed. But Ben remained silent.

It was better to just not answer, She will run out of steam if he didn't say anything for a little will. It was rare to see anything but a smile on his goofy dad's face and his mom despite being stern, Always adored him. Right know it showed the same guilty hurt that it showed when they first saw him using Omnitrix

"Uncle Carl, Aunt Sandra! You two need to back off, it isn't like he didn't try " His cousin Gwen said trying to defend him like she always did. Though they had next to nothing in common in the beginning, They became really close over past six years. Right now, She was the one of the few person left in town who knew about Ben's secret. Cause she was a super powered individual herself and Ben's partner herself

Her boyfriend Kevin, Who was Ben's ex nemesis and current boyfriend also knew. However he had adjusted to his non plumber life pretty well. He opened a very successful garage near Friendkin university, An Ivy league college ,Where Gwen went

Gwen became engrossed with her studies. Her grades had been slowly declining every year since she's been living a double life, and her parents were finally glad that their daughter was back on track on the "road of a more promising future". They even thanked Ben for "Resetting" the whole thing. And what spare time Gwen usually mustered she spent on dates with her boyfriend Kevin. Ben was none too pleased to be left out, feeling like an outsider. As he found it hard way, without getting involved in alien business his and Julie's relationship would never have lasted cause after the "reset" a normal "first" date with her went horribly. Thankfully, She didn't know what their relationship were used to be which made things a lot more easier

Ben took his frustrations out on sports the whole last year. He always did. He excelled in soccer, track-and-field, and baseball—anything that had to do with running and loads of stamina. He even did surprisingly well in Mixed Martial Arts. It was practically child's play compared to being out on the battlefield.

Still, to be able to do the things he does to this point is no small feat. Max even said that a normal human being by now would have trouble just walking—much less having to play soccer on a pro's level. But Ben was anything but normal, however, as Max would put it, "He may seem scrawny and meek, but make no mistake, this kid hits like a heavyweight boxer. Heck, possibly even more." It was even written in the official Plumber's database. Well, Before Alien X took their memories. He still had Ascalon though but the sword was unable to undo a celestialsapien's command. Besides, It was the price he paid to Bellicius and Serena to help him against Diagon. Undoing it, might bring Diagon back again

Truth was that, Ben was so much used to help people that such peace was frustrating. Especially now when he had became Ultimate Ben. Only if he had his transformations. Azmuth could have helped, Afterall he unlocked the awesome power to help him against Diagon, But it seems that Bellicious and Serena really took away memories about him from every human and alien, Except Kevin and his family members. So whenever he heard about an emergency, Any sort of accident or criminal activity, He ran to stop it. He did it whole day and night, Running around the city to find solace in doing something heroic. In hopes of unlocking his other aliens...

But it never did help to fill the void. It was all empty bravado; a way to distract himself from his anxiety, His loneliness

But he failed horribly. He also forgot, He wasn't famous anymore and the school wasn't going to be kind with him for neglecting studies. Even if that was for saving lives

Ben looked up at his upset parents. He didn't think that even Gwen could save me this time. "Stop trying to shift the blame onto use, Gwendolyn Frank Tennyson!" Sandra said, she much have be really made if she is using our full names. "Benjamin is old enough to know right from wrong by now, and needs to show some responsibility! He needs to realise that he is not one of those Supermans or Batmans! I am not going to allow him to waste his life like this!" Ben inwardly laughed at the irony of it all. The only reason he was in this mess was because he was responsible for saving the lives of several children.

"Sandra, I think that's enough yelling for now." Carl said, his melancholy acceptance hurt Ben more than his mom's outrage. "Son, we were on the fence about doing this, but… well you don't seem to be doing well here." His dad said and got a letter from a drawer in his work desk. Which had Kuoh Academy written all over that "But… I think we… it… it's for the best." He handed Ben the letter. He looked at the contents and his heart sank. It was the acceptance letter of the student exchange program in a premier institution of Japan. They were offering him everything, Scholarship, Boarding and even the visa processing fees. Not only that The Kuoh academy also assured him bright chances of getting into a good college"I know how hard it's been on you, son. Ever since you lost your fame and "resetted" the things, Lost your Transformations and the way your girlfriend's memories got erased by that X thingy, I fear you just haven't been yourself anymore." His dad put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. His emerald eyes met his warm moist ones. " I won't let you lose your innocence just like that! It should've been our job to look out for you, but we didn't. We knew there was something hurting you and we didn't do anything but not anymore, Not anymore. Maybe what you need is just a fresh start and I am going to give you one"

00ooooooo00000ooooooo

Quite expectedly, Ben found himself leaving for Japan quicker then he expected. Everyone accompanied him to the airport—Especially Gwen and Kevin. The osmosian mostly stood behind the other adults and hadn't uttered a single word the whole time. He was never good with saying good byes. The atmosphere was very melancholic. Sandra couldn't bear to have her son taken away from her to a faraway place. Her husband, Carl, even had to wrestle her a bit to give up the one luggage she refused to hand over to Ben. He had quite a bit of luggage with him.

Max in his usual form, however, calmly wished the boy good luck and told him that he hopes that Ben could find what he was lacking in Japan. Deep down, they both knew he wouldn't.

Uncle Frank and Aunt Lili, on the other hand, did their best to not sound cliché with their parting words. Unfortunately, they were. Ben appreciated them, nonetheless.

A lot of awkward goodbyes were thrown around. Even Lucy Mann showed up just to remind Ben that one day, she might opt to make his wedding day hard for him, too. Of course, it might have been just a cruel joke when she then broke into laughter. Maybe.

Max then made a subtle nod to all the surrounding adults. They all looked at him firmly, and each one tried to slip his or herself out from the circle with some poor excuse. The best one definitely was about how the pregnant goldfish was needed to be taken to the vet. Frank and Lili didn't even bother with one, and just quietly disappeared in the middle of the commotion.

Ben looked around in confusion. Everyone around him was suddenly gone

"To all passengers of flight number four-two-two, the plane is now on standby and ready to be boarded. Please proceed to gateway fourteen in an orderly file with your tickets in hand. Vector air will be departing for Japan in half an hour. Repeat. To all passengers of flight number four-two-two, the plane is now on standby and ready to be boarded. Please proceed to gateway fourteen in an orderly file with your tickets in hand. Vector Air will be departing for Japan in half an hour. Thank you."

The booming words echoed throughout the building, shattering the invisible walls that momentarily secluded Ben from the rest the world. With a huge sigh he dragged himself towards the enterance

"Bye Bye Bellwood"

0ooooo0ooooo0

I did think things were happening for a certain reason but I had no idea that none of this was co incidence. Someone wanted me to go to Japan, Someone wanted me to go their real badly. May be I should have stayed back, go to somewhere in States. But no...I had to choose Japan.

If I had any idea how much this was going to change my life, I might not have agreed to it. But I don't regret it! I guess this is a part of a job. You win some, You lose some!

I had dealt with fans before, I had even dealt with marriage proposals before but...this girl...

Well, That's the story of another time I guess!

 **Okay guys,**

 **This is my first story, I hope you like it. My concept is quite unoriginal cause its heavily inspired from Ben 10: Devilverse. Alien X fighting Diagon and taking away something as price seemed to be a very cool idea so I decided to use it. I must thank fellow author Krrish00075 for his valuable input and help in this story. If it wasn't for him writting this story would not have been possible.**

 **I wanted to write a story where Ben doesn't have a personality shift and thinks devils as a different species instead of treating them as enemies and thinking of ways to kick their asses all the time. I don't think an atheist like Ben would have any prejudices in first place. I am not trying to bash the other stories or something like that. In fact Ben 10: Devilverse is my personal favorite and I do find Ben's unique approach with devils intigruing and completely justified, I just wanted to write a story a bit like that, With all of its best points in it. However, Things won't start out the same way, I promise you that**

 **I do intend to change things from next chapter. Your reviews and suggestions are most welcome. I would like to have a beta though but I am new on this site and dunno how to get one**

 **I hope you like it though and give me nice response**


End file.
